Percy Jackson: The Monster Tamer
by Headpools body
Summary: not your average guardian of the hunt story, kronos and the giants dont happen at all, a whole new prohecy, much dangerous threat than gaea, yadayadayad go ahead and read, rated m for possible lemons in future


OK. Lets get this straight, hi im percy jackson, when i was little, my mother married an and abusive man, named Gabe, she said it was to protect me, i didnt know why, but i could tell she was telling the truth. He owned a circus, thats right... CIRCUS, he practictly tamed animals beat them until they listened to him. Well, to his messed up head, he thought I was an ANIMAL, and needs to be TAMED. Yep he beat me. when i was about 10 years old, mom found him beating me in a locked cage. she tried everything to do to help butabed, that man, grabbed his whip and beat her to death, i couldnt believe what i saw, she was all bloody, i yelled, did everything i could to save her, now she was dead. But thats in the past, its 2 years later, i picked up some moves from smelly gabe on taming animals and well, lets just say i have a drakon in the back cage right now.

lets see how did i start doing this well, before i ran away, i found this weird **metal** in moms room, so i decided to take it, to keep it for as a memory, but i crafted it into a whip, and when i hit it with a monster, lets just say it isnt pleasant. Well my first monster was a cyclops, he begged me, he told me he would do any, so i made him pledge to me and swear it on the styx, and he did exactly what told. Now me and that cyclops are best friends, in this chariot store,( which is huge) you dont make friends with costumers. until today, this would be a bad day for me, now go, see whats happening now

_LINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAK_

So, today i was just chilling, just got done training some _dracanae_.( which i think they have a thing for me, i didnt even need to use my whip, they just did it, they talked in a seductive voice too, like they want to have sex with me...) its good to relax once or twice with you best friend cyclops by your side, jorge.

"it gets boring out here, dont you think that Perce?" jorge said

" *sigh* yeah your right, i just wish someone was here to relax from injuries for a while."

they`re moments of relaxation have ended when the two heard yells and screams in the woods. Percy didnt hesitate to grab his sword his sword named _RIPTIDE_ ( i dont know why i named it that, it just felt good.) and dashed into the woods. Percy wasnt one to bluff but, he was a master at his sword, his chariot house is epic,( i built it myself, and somehelp from a guy named beckendorf as he traveled to somewhere, i had know idea where he was know, but i might meet him again.)it has everything, but he got his training for the sword at the gym house inside the place.

Soon, the voices were getting louder and louder intil he saw about4 hydras attacking a small group of girls, about 30, but it seems that a 12 year old girl with auburn hair was the leader, _aw shit_ i thought to myself, the only god that ive red about with auburn hair with a pack of girls was none other than... _DADADA ARTEMIS, THE MAN-HATING GODDESS_, i thought, i have some horrible luck but, i have to help her, if i dont they will probably chase me and turn me into a jackalope! Also, these hydras will be an epic addtion to his family, he had a hoddie on so no one can see his face. he then took out a small cage and threw it at the hydra, the cage grew in size and grabbed the hydra into it. the cages our indestructable, and our made by his friend, Beckendorf.

he threw the rest at them and all the hunters stared in shock as the cages with the monsters inside of them grew small, and he collected everyone of them one by one until a MAD goddess came to him, and grabbed his hoodie made him trip and fall on to the floor.

"We dont need your help _Boy_!" Artemis said, looking at me with a glare, even hades would tremble in fear.

"Lady Artemis im sorry, but i could'nt let you and your hunters here die from the hydra attack." i said, she was gripping my hand, but she softed her grab.

she mumbled under her breath and groaned she then said," i hate to say this boy but, th-th-han-k yo-u." she stuttered out,"it was a pleasure to help you Lady Artemis, would you like to stay at my chariot home until all of your hunt is all healed, i may warn you first though if you say yes, dont kill any of the monsters at my house." i immediately wanted to take it back when i saw all the faces the hunters had like they were thinking _i like my boy meat fresh._

"i would like to ac-ccept", when she said that, i knew i was dead.

"also, why sould we not want to kill the monsters at your house?""well, you will find out at my house soon enough." i said nervously. Artemis looked a bit disappointed i didnt tell her why, but she shrugged it off. I had to carry some of the girls to the house, because they were in comas.

when i got there, they all saw jorge, grabbed their bows, and right before they shot, i yelled "NOOO, DONT SHOOT!" they all had a suprised look on their face, as if saying _AW MAN, WHY NOT._ " hes a friend of mine, hes actually the first monster i tam-"

"WHAT,TAMED!" Artemis yelled, "well, im a monster tamer, thats my best friend jorge, say hi jorge", " HELLO FRIENDS" jorge yelled,"Sooo milady, would you like a tour or, look at all the monsters first.", she muttured something but i heard it , and it looked bad because she looked like she was about to faint," _the prohecy_", "well guys, what do ya want first, monsters are house, hands up for monsters, down for house",immediately, everyone raised their hands up,exceot for Artemis, who is still dazed. One of the girls, (probably the lieutenant of the hunt)dragged her with her, i forgot to tell everyone my name, ops. Must have slipped my mind. " Also, my apologizes, my name is Percy Jackson, son of whoever my fathe-." something sea green glowed above my head, it looked like a pitch fork for a sec, put i knew it was a trident, _oh gods, hes my dad!_, i thought.

Then a girlwith short black hair with blue eyes stepped up, and said, " Well looks like Posiedon can't keep it in his pants,hi cousin, im thalia, daughter of zeus."

I tried to think of something good to say but all that came out was," oh, thats cool."

**Hi guys im not doing my other stories anymore, so this will be my main one, so im sorry if ya enjoyed those first chapters of those to but sadly, i lost intrest in them, so PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS FOR READING:D**


End file.
